Reisen Udongein Inaba/russgamemaster
A moon rabbit, she came to Gensokyo about 30 years ago to escape a war between the Earth and the Moon. Since then, she has been an apprentice to Eirin, a pet to Kaguya, and a caretaker to Tewi. She has the power to drive people mad with her eyes — mainly in the form of hallucinations — as well as communicate telepathically with her kind. She also has control over waves of all kinds, such as light waves, brainwaves, and electromagnetic waves. "Udongein" and "Inaba" are both nicknames, the first given her by Eirin and the second Kaguya; the latter is what Kaguya calls all rabbits. Recruitment quote Am I insane myself? I keep seeing multiple of the same hero. If this is not an illusion, I'll help you get to the bottom of this. Class: Generalist No strengths or weaknesses against any class Passive Illusive - chance to preemptively change to an enemy's counter-class when attacking or attacked, but can only change classes once per round. Reisen's illusions give her and her allies a 20% chance to dodge attacks and then counter them. Attacks Level 1 - Three Shot Combo *Kinetic Ranged Gun *Hits One Enemy *3 hits *(special) Hyperfocused - deals extra damage while focused *(50% enemy) Targeted - attacks against this target are guaranteed to hit and crit *(enemy) Pressure Points - causes Dizzy, Weakened, Slowed, or Exposed. *(enemy) Lock-On - taking extra damage from ranged attacks *(self) Perfect Shot - next ranged attack does extra damage Level 2 - Illusive Combo *Unarmed Melee *Hits One Enemy *7 hits *(Special) Stealthy - does not trigget protect or counter effects. *(enemy) Cornered - cannot protect allies *(enemy) Combo Setup - next unarmed attack against this enemy causes extra damage *(enemy) Flanked - single-target attacks agains this target provide a follow-up attack *(all allies) Wind-Up - next attack does extra damage Level 6 - Potion *Buff Heal *Heals One Ally *(ally) Remove Debuffs *(ally) Rising Up - gains Fortified, Strengthened, Focused, or Agile. *(ally) Buildup - Chance to cause Cosmic Energy, Force Field, Recuperation, Regeneration, or Teresing Boost Level 9 - Lunatic Eyes *Psychic Kinetic Ranged *Hits One Enemy *(special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits *(special) Paragon Exploiter - deals extra damage to enemies with Dizzy, Slowed, Weakened, Exposed, Combo Setup, or Stun *(special) Psychic Energy Attack - ignores most counter, avoidance, protect, or shield effects. Deals energy damage to enemies immune to psychic attacks. *(enemy) Cower - attacks have a 20% chance to fail *(enemy) Intimidated - reduces attack, accuracy, and evasion *(enemy) Disoriented - single-target attacks have a 50% chance to hit an ally *(enemy) Migraine - reduced damage on next attack Team-Up bonuses Alias-less Arcane Arts Big in Japan Classy Crowded Eientei - heroes from Eientei Eirin! - Eirin's lab rat Far Far Away Fully Armed Mind games Portable Proud to Serve Redheads Stare Masters - heroes who can stare enemies to death Touhou Project - for Touhou characters Category:Heroes Category:Video Games Category:Animation Category:Touhou Category:Animals Category:Magic Category:Non-Marvel Category:Female Category:90 CP Category:Generalists